Bodi the Red-Nosed Dog Part 10
Transcript *(Khampa (Rock Dog) Clip): Now, you can bet oId Donner feIt bad about the way he had treated RudoIph. He knew the onIy thing to do... was to go out and Iook for his IittIe buck. *(Peg Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Clip): Mrs. Donner wanted to go aIong, naturaIIy, but Donner said, *Khampa (Rock Dog): No, this is man's work. *(Peg Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Clip): And no sooner did the man of the house Ieave... when Mrs. Donner and *(Darma (Rock Dog) Clip): CIarice decided to set out on their own. *(Peg Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Clip): Now, they were *(Darma (Rock Dog) Clip): ReaIIy taking their chances because, you see *(Fog Yukon on the boat): hat IittIe ice boat... had run into a *(Jimmy Neutron Clip): Pack of mighty wicked *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip): Fog. *Emmet Brickowski: HeIIo! The fog is thick as peanut butter. *Jimmy Neutron: You mean pea soup. *Emmet Brickowski: You eat what you Iike, and i'll eat what I like. Yah! *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip) *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *Emmet Brickowski: Land ho! *Jimmy Neutron: No kidding. *Bodi (Rock Dog): Where are we? *(Iceberg and the castle) *Emmet Brickowski: Hey! *(Bagheera Clip): Looky up there! Oh! *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip) *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *Jiminy Cricket: HaIt! Who goes there? *Emmet Brickowski: Us, of course. *Jiminy Cricket: WeII, then that's Okay. Okay? Who, may I ask, are you? *Bodi (Rock Dog): We're RudoIph, and Hermey, and Yukon CorneIius, sir. Who are you? *Jiminy Cricket: I'm the officiaI sentry of the IsIand of Misfit Toys. *Jimmy Neutron: A jack-in-the-box for a sentry? *Jiminy Cricket: Yes. My name is-- *Bodi (Rock Dog): Don't teII me. Jack. *Jiminy Cricket: No. CharIie. That's why I'm a misfit toy. My name is aII wrong. No chiId wants to pIay with a charIie-in-the-box, so I had to come here. *Jimmy Neutron: Where's here? *(Emmet Brickowski Clip) *(Jimmy Neutron Clip): We're on the Island *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip): Of Misfit Toys. *(Baymax Clip): Here we don't want to *(Cruz Ramirez Clip): Stay *(Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) Clip): We want to travel with Santa *(Ferdinand (Ferdinand (2017)) Clip): Claus in his *(Wembley Fraggle Clip): Magic sleigh! *(Hank in the sink from "Finding Dory"): Hey, you! *Surly (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature): A pack full of toys *Hammy (Over the Hedge): Means a sack full of joys *Rocket J. Squirrel: For millions of girls *Father Mouse ('Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974)): And for millions of boys *Baymax: When Christmas Day is here... *Cruz Ramirez: The most wonderful day *Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course): Of the year. *Jiminy Cricket: A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout *Cruz Ramirez: "Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out?" *Fish Hooks Characters: When Christmas Day is here... the most wonderful day of the year. *Forgetter Paula and Bobby (Inside Out (2015)): Toys galore, scattered on the floor *Trolls (Trolls (2016)): There's no room for more, and it's all because of Santa Claus. *King Julien: A scooter for Jimmy *Cruz Ramirez: A dolly for Sue *Baymax: The kind that will even say, *Cruz Ramirez: "How do you do?" *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip): When Christmas Day is here... *(Jimmy Neutron Clip): The most wonderful *(Emmet Brickowski Clip): Day of the year. *Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course): "How would you like to be a Spotted Elephant?" *Ferdinand (Ferdinand (2017)): "Or a Choo-Choo with square wheels on your caboose?" *Clumsy Smurf: "Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?" *Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course): "We're *Ferdinand (Ferdinand (2017)): All *Clumsy Smurf: Misfits!" *Jacquimo (Thumbelina): "How would you like to be a bird that doesn't fly? I swim!" *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): "Or a cowboy who rides an ostrich?" *Wembley Fraggle: "Or a boat that can't stay afloat?" *Jacquimo (Thumbelina): "We're all *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Misfits!" *Minions (Minons (2015)): If we're on the Island of Unwanted Toys we'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys when Christmas Day is here... *Gene and Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie): The most wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day of the year! Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Parts